tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
DJ
DJ Is one of the few people who is played by a different person in all three seasons. In the first season it was Rathalosslayer2. Then in Total Drama Island, He was played by OfficialTDITDADJ. And in Total Drama World Tour Dj is played by Torterrarulz. In Total Drama Reunion Dj and Total Drama World Tour(2) he is also played as Torterrarulz. Total Drama Action DJ did not get to show much of his playing skills in Total Drama Action, or any considering he was the first eliminated! He was eliminated because no one picked him for his team! However, right after the merge Bridgette won the Special Reward Challenge, and she chose DJ to return. DJ made it up until the final five where he was eliminated because his Not-so-Scary ghost story didn't quite cut it. In the end, he voted for Bridgette to win it all! This season DJ had no alliance. Total Drama Island When Rathalosslayer2 started playing as Cody, OfficialTDITDADJ took the role of DJ. DJ was on the Killer Bass. Which was an okay team, but He missed almost every challenge! And, at the same time as Duncan, quit the competition! Torterrarulz decided to Take the role of DJ for Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour The 3rd person to play as Dj is torterrarulz. Along with a strong alliance consisting of Himself, Harold, Courtney, Justin, and Bridgette this season, he emerged to the final 7. The Final 7 are Himself, Courtney, Justin, Harold, Bridgette, and LeShawna. The power-house alliance has disbanded. The disbandsion was sometime near the elimination of Harold (He got 7th place.) DJ was eliminated shortly after, claiming the title of 6th place. He'll be back next season (:<. Total Drama Reunion DJ is yet again played by Torterrarulz this season. With mixed up teams, the powerhouse aliance from last season did not reform. DJ is one of the more hated competitors this season. He's been in the bottom 2 several times, but not recently. He has been in Episode 15, but surrvived over Beth! He also surrvived over Izzy in Episode 16. DJ was in the bottom 2 AGAIN in Episode 17. He would have went home, but Harold gave his immunity to him and Justin was eliminated instead! He had a strong alliance with Lindsay and Darcy but thought Darcy was to powerful, so DJ and her Best Friend Lindsay betrayed her. Harold won over him in the Final 2, giving him 2nd place. He has plans to be in the next season. Total Drama World Tour II DJ is played by Torterrarulz for the third season in a row. He began as Team Captain of Team Victory. He took a different approach than Geoff and Harold and Aligned with some New people, including Cameron and Noah. He has led his Team to some victories and saved his Team from Elimination. He is not in an alliance and has yet to be eliminated. However in Rapa-No-ey he lost the big challenge for his team. They were sent to elimination and, he was miraculously saved when it turned out to Only be a Reward Challenge! He promised from then on to redeem himself to his team, but failed, resulting in his elimination just 1 episode later. Some of his last words were encouraging Team Victory to win, even though they voted him out. About The User Behind DJ: Torterrarulz,I'm certainly a very neutral competitor in camps, especially The TDAfan4 series. I have played Season 3 and 4 as DJ and I have many friends and enemies. I've gone through a few good alliances and was part of The Madagascar Alliance in Total Drama World Tour, which was probably one of the biggest alliances in camp history. I can be a really nice guy, and also a complete douche. I could sabotage you, or become real friends with you. So I have a 50/50 personality, which makes me unpredictable:). Category:DJ Category:Season 5 Category:Villains